


Unusual

by CostumerDelight



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Massage, Mighty Nein, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, episode 14, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/pseuds/CostumerDelight
Summary: “Would you... indulge me for a moment?” Mollymauk’s voice was syrupy, like he usually sounded after drinking, but Caleb couldn’t place the different note he heard in it. And while he had seen the tiefling drink heavily, he never seemed to be without his faculties, confused, or generally any kind of drunken behavior he was used to.“What do you need, Mollymauk?” He heard his own annoyance and skepticism as he spoke, but ignored it as Mollymauk turned to face away again.





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission to AO3 but I have been writing for over 12 years... just been very lax the last 6... what's a beta? is that proofreading? Un-beta'd
> 
> Set just after the group interrogates Mollymauk regarding his life before the circus. Bonus points if you can recognize the song reference.

"Mollymauk?” Caleb mumbled, woken from his sleep by the tiefling entering his room. “It is one twenty-five in the morning. What could you possibly need at this hour?” The maroon shape shifted from the door, settling at the foot of Caleb’s bed. 

“And here I thought I was being quiet,” Mollymauk chuckled lightly, almost a whisper. Caleb lazily lifted a hand to tap his temple. “Right, you set that spell...” 

“I never forget to set that spell,” Caleb reminded him, beginning to stir under the covers, allowing Mollymauk more room to sit. “Did you need something?” 

“I... I needed to get away from Fjord for a bit,” the voice drifted quietly to him. It didn’t sound like Mollymauk’s normal chipper tone. “He snores, you know. And I couldn’t sleep.” 

“I would think you would be very tired from how much you drank,” Caleb noted, sitting up in the bed. Mollymauk drew his legs up onto the bed and shimmied his way to the side of Caleb, who rubbed sleep from his eyes. “I could have sworn you were in two places at once sometimes, up and back from the bar.” 

“I’m magical, but not that kind of magical,” he laughed a bit, visibly relaxing. 

They had essentially interrogated the guy that evening, what with the unexpected interaction at the Evening Nip. After leaving and getting settled into the Leaky Tap once more, the interrogation began, and Molly progressively got more and more visibly uncomfortable, especially with Jester’s zone of truth spell. Thankfully, though Caleb felt awkward on occasion with her strange questions – who asks about shaving their rear end? And why did Mollymauk answer the question when it was directed at Caleb? - the absurdity kept things light enough that no one ended up hating one another by the end of the night. 

Then the drinking began, heavily, from everyone except Jester, who seemed pleasantly pleased with her discoveries. Caleb nursed only a couple drinks, though he wanted to hit them harder, having to keep an eye on Nott and make sure she didn’t get too carried away. Last he saw, she was carried upstairs by Jester to the girl’s room to sleep, surprisingly early in the evening. He himself went upstairs only a few minutes later, set his alarm spell to allow himself and Nott to pass through, and drifted to sleep. 

“Would you... indulge me for a moment?” Mollymauk’s voice was syrupy, like he usually sounded after drinking, but Caleb couldn’t place the different note he heard in it. And while he had seen the tiefling drink heavily, he never seemed to be without his faculties, confused, or generally any kind of drunken behavior he was used to. 

“What do you need, Mollymauk?” He heard his own annoyance and skepticism as he spoke, but ignored it as Mollymauk turned to face away again. 

“Can you rub my shoulders a bit? I’m sorry to ask so late,” he admitted, shrugging off his coat to expose his bare shoulders. “See, the beds here do nothing for my back and we’ve been here for a week and I am awfully sore.” 

“You are sure? I have never given anyone a massage before,” Caleb replied, watching Molly’s face. His eyes had a dim glow, something that had been unsettling when they first met, but now it was a slight comfort, and he could usually now tell when the theatrical man was entertaining or being honest; dim was honesty, he had found out, while slightly brighter glowing was of course lying or putting on an act. It was nearly imperceptible, but Caleb had been watching the circus man quite a bit to file away in his mental notes about the team. He flexed a hand. “I do not know if I know how.” 

“Just, take a thumb and dig it into this part of my shoulder,” Mollymauk instructed, tapping the top of his shoulder where the muscle and tendon stretched. “You’ll rub in circles and move to and from the neck and shoulder, your fingers squeezing the muscle as you go. That usually does the trick. And oil will be needed. Sir of Many Pockets,” Molly chuckled, glancing sidelong at Caleb, “I would presume you carry oil for some of your spells, yes?” 

“Not for spells, but yes, I have some oil that might work. Give me a moment,” he said, tossing the covers aside and finding his travel pack. He only wore his trousers, which caused him to shiver at onslaught of cool air of the room. He knew where everything in his pack was, and he didn’t even have to look for the pocket that held the shot glass sized vial. He retreated back to the warmth of the bed covers, which Mollymauk had straightened out a bit while his back was turned. As soon as he was sitting again, Molly stretched out and settled between the wizard’s outstretched legs, using his elbows for leverage to lean back. 

“This should be comfortable, yes?” 

“You are the one in pain, so whatever is comfortable for you, Mollymauk,” Caleb replied, moving one of his legs a bit to a better position. Molly nodded while Caleb took a moment to drizzle oil onto his fingers, swirling it around to warm up. He pressed a thumb, hard, into the spot Mollymauk had pointed out, eliciting a hiss from the tiefling. “Sorry, should I be gentler?” 

“No, that’s perfect, actually,” Molly said through gritted teeth. “It’s a good kind of hurt. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, alright?” 

There was no reply, but both Caleb’s hands began working the tight muscles in his shoulders, carefully squeezing and pressing them until bit by bit, they relaxed. Molly groaned at each initial point of pressure, wiggling a bit in protest but attempting to suppress the urge to jerk away. Caleb’s fingers didn’t falter, much to his surprise, and he was able to feel as each knot loosened in the muscles he worked over, groans of pain from the tiefling turning to hums of contentment. It was a quiet fifteen minutes, and he felt that at the end of it all, Mollymauk was as loose in his shoulders as he could be. 

“There you are,” Caleb announced, removing his hands, “I think that is all I can do. Maybe if you asked the matron here, she could recommend a better masseuse for you.” 

“Caleb, I don’t need a professional, I just needed a little TLC,” Molly murmured. Caleb realized the man in his lap had nearly melted into the mattress from relaxing. “Thank you, dear, that felt amazing... but I think I may be...” He yawned wide. “...I may be spending a little longer here than I expected, I don’t know if I can move without falling over.” 

“That is fine, take as long as you need,” the wizard said, finding a lock of Molly’s hair resting on his hand. He began twirling it in his fingers. “I can make room if you need to sleep here as well.” Molly just hummed in response, almost like a purr, as they sat for a couple of minutes. Caleb’s internal clock told him it was 1:52 before Molly finally sat up again, stretching and yawning. 

“That was really very nice, Caleb, thank you again,” Molly said, his usual cheery tone back in place. His eyes seemed to glow brighter. “What can I do to repay you?” 

“That is not necessary, you have saved my skin many times,” Caleb argued, putting up his hands defensively. “If anything, I owe you a few more massages to make up for it.” 

“Nonsense, that’s what you do in a group like this,” the tiefling chided him, turning around to face the human. “You protect each other. Giving one another a massage? Now, that’s not typically something you expect. Let me repay you somehow.” 

“Mollymauk, really, you do not have to--” 

At 1:54am, Mollymauk pressed his lips to Caleb’s and hung there for a moment. Caleb didn’t know when, but his eyes had shut and his hands found their way back to Molly’s exposed shoulders, gently holding him in place and grounding himself as Caleb felt like he was starting to fly away. When they broke apart, Caleb let his eyes stay shut for a moment, hanging onto that cursory feeling that had begun to well up in his belly. 

“You seem to have liked that,” Mollymauk mused, making Caleb finally break from the quiet, indulgent moment and open his eyes once more. Molly had a wide smirk on his face, his tail flicking back and forth. “Does that cover your fee, then? Or is there further payment required?” 

Without a word, Caleb pulled Mollymauk flush with his chest and kissed him again and again, feeling that fleeting emotion well up inside him once more. Mollymauk took the cue and the lead, gently pushing Caleb back onto the bed before completely shedding the coat, revealing the fact that he had not worn anything but the garish item to visit Caleb. 

“You liked it a lot,” Molly noted. Caleb let his gaze chase the coat down from the man’s elbows to pool around his waist, and scan every section he could view. He felt a hand creep onto his clothed, semi-hard erection and he gave a half-hearted buck into it. “You were so good to me, Caleb, let me be good to you,” Molly whispered, giving Caleb’s cock a soft squeeze. He moaned a bit, feeling his heartrate quicken. 

“Mollymauk, bitte,” he choked out, his head starting to swim. He hadn’t expected anything like this, but was not going to complain. It had been far too long since he had a chance to take care of himself, as Nott usually roomed with him. He silently thanked Jester for taking Nott to the girl’s room that night. “Bitte seien sie gut zu mir...” Mollymauk had begun stroking over the top of his trousers, each touch igniting a little bit more of the flame inside his body. 

“What was that, Caleb? I didn’t understand that,” Molly teased, stopping his ministrations. 

“Please... please be good to me...” 

“Of course, darling, just leave it to me.” He hitched up Caleb’s hips to remove his trousers, going back in earnest to his stroking and pumping. Caleb moaned brokenly, rutting up into Molly’s hand. He felt his entire body stiffen as a warm hand splayed over his chest, teasing one of his nipples. “You’re sensitive, Caleb, is this alright?” 

“Ja, Mollymauk,” Caleb breathed, nodding. “Es is sehr gut...” Mollymauk paused a bit, Caleb chasing the friction with his hips. “It is good, Molly, bitte, it is amazing, please!” His voice was wrecked, he could tell, drenched with desire and want and need. 

“Come on, Caleb,” he said, picking up the pace with his hand again. “You sound so wonderful, just for me.” 

Caleb keened, scrambling his hands across the bedsheets to quickly clutch and release them, trying desperately to find purchase to keep thrusting up into his hand. He nearly lost himself into the feeling, too focused on Molly’s face and body to let himself completely go. The warmth pooling in his groin began to feel hot, burning him from within. 

“Bitte, Mollymauk,” he pleaded, meeting each stroke of Molly’s hand with his hips. The tiefling only laughed, warm and thick and wonderful, until Caleb shifted, running a hand up the purple thigh to meet Molly’s soaking slit with his fingers. Mollymauk cried out from the sudden contact, stilling his hand and bent forward, his body racked with spasms. “Sorry! I thought...” 

“Caleb Widogast, you had better start moving your hand inside me,” Mollymauk ordered, words laced with the familiar undertone of his Infernal heritage, “or I will not let you cum until you are a blithering idiot unable to think, speak, or move.” Caleb immediately slid two fingers into Molly’s cunt, driving his fingers as deep as he could while Molly stroked Caleb’s cock with earnest, both gasping and grinding their hips to meet the other’s hand. 

Molly began muttering incoherently, eyes seeming to roll back into his head as he fucked himself on Caleb’s fingers, a third one added after a bit which made Molly all but weep. Caleb wound his free hand up to Molly’s shoulder, ghosting up his neck until he could cradle the back of the other’s head, pulling him close for a messy kiss. 

“Bitte, Molly, bitte, let me feel you...” Caleb pleaded again, his voice shaking. “Please, Molly.” 

“Alright, love, alright... I can do that,” Molly replied headily, releasing his cock and reaching for the oil again. Before he could grab it, Caleb took his shoulders and flipped them, Molly now pinned below Caleb. “I didn’t think you had it in you, Caleb dear,” he teased, running his hands up and down Caleb’s chest. “You taking charge? Normally I would say it’s funny, but it’s actually very endearing.” 

“...I actually did not think I could flip you like this,” Caleb admitted after a moment. Mollymauk stifled a laugh, but it was quickly turned into a growing whine as Caleb slid his hand down Molly’s chest, over his belly, and between his legs once again to rub at his clit. “May I?” he asked, dipping a finger into Molly’s cunt again. 

“Yes, Caleb, I swear to the gods,” Molly started, but Caleb lifted his hips and lined up his cock to Molly’s slick entrance, pressing into him slowly. “Oh fuck...” 

“Scheisse, Mollymauk...” Caleb groaned out, feeling the muscles in Molly’s body tighten and loosen around him, almost pulling him in deeper. “You feel... You feel so good, mein liebling.” He slid out a bit, a strangled protest from Molly below him, before he pressed back in, feeling Molly’s slick coating his cock and dripping down his balls. 

“I’m not fragile, Caleb,” Molly growled, bucking his hips up to meet Caleb’s, bottoming out his cock inside his cunt. Both men gave a strangled gasp, but Molly began moving first, grinding up into Caleb’s hips for much needed friction. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m going to break--” Caleb began thrusting into Molly, matching his rhythm. “Gods yes, that’s good...” 

Biting kisses marked one another, small bruises to form as proof of their attention to the other’s pleasure as they chased it again and again, never quite reaching the peak but nearly, nearly finding it before letting it come down, and building it back up again. 

“I... I am close, Molly, bitte,” Caleb moaned, bowing his head and kissing Molly’s neck. Molly shifted below him, granting better access. 

“Shit... So am I... Caleb--” Molly wrapped his arms around Caleb’s back, dragging his claws down as Caleb assaulted his neck, nipping and kissing with each thrust. “Fuck, Caleb... I’m gonna...” 

Caleb felt his own orgasm creeping up, and as Mollymauk clenched around him in his own release, he bit down, hard, into Molly’s neck to muffle his moan as he came inside Molly’s cunt. He kept pumping into Mollymauk until his legs gave out, barely managing to collapse to Mollymauk’s side, pulling the lavender form close to his own and kissing him gently, tenderly, as they came to from their orgasms. 

2:45am, quite some time after they had started their silent cuddling, Mollymauk stirred a bit. 

“I should get back to my room, or clean up, or something,” he mumbled, starting to roll over and sit up. Caleb caught his wrist gently and tugged for him to stay put. “What are you doing?” 

“Mollymauk, why did you come to my room?” Caleb inquired. “Not just because of your shoulders.” He looked up at Mollymauk, hoping he heard the unasked question in his words, Was this what you came here for? 

“And what if it was?” he retorted, a note of offense taken at the accusation. “Maybe I thought you were lonely, and maybe you are the only one besides Yasha who I could ask for a massage.” Mollymauk gave a slight indignant huff, crossing his arms over his chest. “Since Beau would have likely killed me for taking away her favorite pillow, though, I had to come ask you since Fjord is drunk and passed out and Jester went back downstairs after putting Nott to bed.” 

Mollymauk’s eyes were beginning to cast a red glow with the performance he was giving, and he closed them to hide the fact. It wasn’t apparent in the lantern-lit bar that they were dim as they wrested whatever information they could out of him during the spell, but in the darkness of the room, the faint red glow was more than enough to make out his ploy. 

“You are a terrible liar in the dark, mein liebling.” Caleb cupped Molly’s face and kissed him again, gentler and sweet. “Will you please tell me?” 

“I’m telling you the truth!” The red glow began to appear at the cracks of his eyes. They stayed still for a few moments, then Caleb let go of Molly and rolled over. 

“Okay,” he said, tugging up the blankets on the bed, “if that is the case, then feel free to go. I am sorry for pressing you to speak more this evening.” He didn’t feel any shifting movement behind him as he laid there, pretending to go to sleep. 

It was quiet for a stretch of time, until 3:17am, when there was a slight shift behind him and Mollymauk’s arm slowly slid around Caleb’s waist to tug himself closer. 

“After tonight,” he said softly, breaking the tense silence, “with all the questions, you called me by my full name. And you didn’t seem to worry that I was keeping more secrets yet beyond what everyone asked. Everyone else seemed to be so concerned that I just wanted to keep everything under wraps and quiet, and that tabaxi screwed it all up with having known me before,” the hand on Caleb’s waist clenched, pulling tighter to him, “having had to recognize me and call me by that stupid name I don’t even know. And you all latched on and had to try and figure me out and...” 

“Ssh, Molly, it is okay,” Caleb whispered, putting a hand on top of Molly’s and squeezing. “If I was just comfort for you, that is fine.” 

“It’s not that,” was the muttered response from his shoulder. Caleb twisted around and was face to face with the tiefling again, who was now visibly flushed himself. 

“Are you running a fever?” 

“Shush!” Molly took a few calming breaths. “No, I’m healthy. Just... I don’t get embarrassed often, Caleb, by now you should be well aware of this, but...” A few more breaths, Caleb waiting patient and quiet. “Jester asked if Yasha found anyone attractive, and you know I answered as well, that I did... Well...” 

“You do not mean me, do you?” 

“I was getting to that!” Molly rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly, giving Caleb a bit of a playful shove. “Yes, Caleb Widogast, you. It was part of the reason I came over to your motley crew of folks in the first place when I saw you all for the first time. You caught my eye by blending into a stand-out crowd.” He paused for a bit, then, “Happy now?” 

“You are the one who decided to share that with me,” he reminded him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Molly shut his eyes and whispered a string of curses. They curled into each other and shared soft, gentle kisses. 

“But you did ask me why I came to your room, and that’s basically it,” Molly admitted after a bit again, pausing their tender moment. “So yeah, you did prompt that one.” 

“Maybe I did, but I did not force you to tell me, either,” he replied, winking awkwardly. They stared at one another for a moment, and Molly snorted, both devolving into laughter. “That was not a very good wink,” Caleb managed to say when he could catch his breath. 

“It certainly doesn’t suit you well, dear,” Molly chuckled, nuzzling into his neck. “Though if it’s just between the two of us, I could help you master it.” 

“No, I think I am done doing that.” 

“That’s a shame.” He leaned into another kiss, pressing his hips against Caleb’s. “Are you up for a round two?” 

“I think that is amenable,” Caleb replied, taking note that it was 4:23 am by now, and any hopes for more sleep before dawn were fading as quick as his erection was stirring. 

\----- 

Caleb grunted as they finally collapsed together in the bed, exhausted and spent. Mollymauk groaned in response, slowly rising from the bed. Caleb made a half-hearted attempt to catch his wrist, but only brushed it lightly, beginning to whine as Molly sauntered away from him. Molly chuckled lightly, clasping Caleb’s hand and kissing it with a soft smile. 

He carefully set Caleb’s hand down and went back to his mark; the open curtains of the window in the room. He untied the ropes keeping them held open and let them fall into place, darkening the room as the sun began to crest over the city. With that chore done, he returned to the bed and covered Caleb’s lips with his own once more, settling back under the covers. 

5:26am, they curled back up together and fell asleep.


End file.
